


Чилдермас и Девчонка-из-моря

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Чилдермас и Девчонка-из-моря

Дождливым июльским утром 1813 года сети рыбаков из Грейт-Гримсби, что в графстве Линкольншир, принесли странный улов: не сардинку, не селёдку, не дельфина и даже не гигантского кальмара, какие порой поднимаются из мрачных морских глубин, чтобы тут же встретиться с рыбаками (к обоюдно неприятному удивлению), — в сети попалась   
девчонка лет пяти, одетая в одну только тюленью шкуру. Волосы у неё были бурые, как водоросли, а глаза — серые и мокрые, как галька; когда девчонка переводила взгляд, казалось, они поскрипывают, поворачиваясь в глазницах. Пока рыбаки выпутывали девчонку из сетей, она издавала жалобные крики, напоминавшие то кошачьи вопли, то мычание телёнка, и порывалась прыгнуть обратно в воду. 

— Если родители малышки не найдутся, мы её приютим, — сказала миссис Краббс, жена одного из рыбаков, когда девчонку доставили на берег. 

Краббсы были бездетны. 

Родители не нашлись. Девчонка будто родилась из пены, как Афродита, но не из белоснежной, кудрявой прибрежной пены Киферы, а из здешней — серой от соли, ледяной. Краббсы приняли её как дочь и дали ей христианское имя «Джейн». Однако по имени её никто не звал, а звали Девчонкой-из-моря. 

***  
Пять лет спустя Джон Чилдермас, сидя в библиотеке опустевшего дома на Ганновер-сквер, собирался ступить на одну из Дорог Короля, ведущую, по его расчётам, в лес Бросселианд. 

За окнами библиотеки стоял непроглядный сумрак, из которого не доносилось ни звука, точно Лондон вымер. В действительности лондонские улицы в этот час кишели людьми, поскольку впервые за несколько недель прекратился дождь и выглянуло солнце, но с тех пор, как дом мистера Норрелла исчез, исчез и вид из окон. Один только кот Джереми Джонса, Балфинч, отказавшийся принять исчезновение дома и навещавший Чилдермаса на правах старого знакомого, беспрепятственно наблюдал с подоконника за городской суетой. 

Чилдермас произнёс Открывающее заклинание Пейла, но вместо дороги в зеркале показалась незнакомая ему особа: девочка лет десяти, довольно хорошенькая, только угрюмая. Глаза у неё были серые, холодные и влажные, как морская галька, а скулы острые, как прибрежные рифы. Одета она была чисто, но скромно, — так одевают своих детей благополучные фермеры и рыбаки. Убедившись, что Чилдермас обратил на неё внимание, девчонка поманила его к себе. 

Чилдермас сделал досадливый жест, затуманил зеркало и принялся творить чары заново. И вновь в зеркале появилась та же девчонка. Она отчаянно размахивала руками и кивала Чилдермасу, всячески показывая, что очень нуждается в его внимании. 

Дороги Короля простояли достаточно долго, чтобы вдруг исчезнуть, а столь юных колдуний Чилдермас ещё не встречал (нет и нужды говорить о том, что обычная девочка не сумела бы использовать зеркало подобным образом, и того менее — противостоять Туману Годблесса). 

Вздохнув, Чилдермас начертил на зеркале знак Входа-С-Добрыми-Намерениями, и девочка выскочила в библиотеку, ловко приземлившись на обе ноги. Балфинч встопорщил шерсть на загривке и поставил хвост ершом. 

— Доброго утречка, — девочка протянула маленькую ладонь, жёсткую, как весло. 

Чилдермас хмыкнул и пожал ей руку. 

— Извиняйте за беспокойство, — сказала девочка деловито, без приглашения усаживаясь на табурет. — Я — Джейн Краббс, дочь Катберта Краббса из Грейт-Гримсби, рыбака, сына Вильяма Краббса из Грейт-Гримсби, рыбака, сына Джорджа Краббса из…

— Изложи свою надобность, Джейн, только покороче, — прервал её Чилдермас, вовсе не расположенный изучать однообразную генеалогию Краббсов. 

— Все зовут меня Девчонка-из-моря, так правильнее будет, — уточнила Джейн, — потому как я Краббсам не родная дочка, а в море подобранная. 

— Корабль, на котором ты плыла, потерпел крушение? 

Девчонка покачала головой. 

— Перекинулась по нечаянности. Малая была, глупая. Перекинулась прямо в море, а обратно не смогла. Так бы и потонула, кабы не папаша Краббс. 

— Всё это очень интересно, но что тебе всё-таки нужно от меня? 

— Я потеряла свою шкурку, — ответила гостья. 

— Вон оно что, — пробормотал Чилдермас, с любопытством глядя на девчонку.

Менять свой облик по желанию могут волшебники-люди или эльфы, но людям-зверям для перемены требуются определённые условия: полная луна, сухой пень или звериная шкура. 

— Я слышала от чаек, а те — от ворон, что ты чародей. Найди мою шкурку, волшебник, а я тебе отплачу. 

Девочка разжала ладонь и показала Чилдермасу горсть отменных жемчужин, белых и розовых. 

— Если этого тебе мало, моя родня наберёт ещё, — сказала она небрежно, высыпав жемчужины к ногам Чилдермаса. — Моя морская родня. 

— Зачем тебе шкура? Ты собираешься вернуться в море?

Девчонка нахмурилась.

— С моего папаши берут дань — кто-то по имени «Правительство». Я хотела навести на Правительство порчу, чтобы он заживо сгнил и плоть сползла с его костей, как мокрое мыло, но папаша запретил. Я вернусь в море, загоню в сети косяк сардин и косяк сельди, и папаша заплатит дань. Одна беда: матушка куда-то задевала мою шкурку и никак не может найти. Я искала. Моя стая искала. Пропала шкурка. 

— Почему ты не попросила помощи у Малого Народца? — спросил Чилдермас. 

— Договариваться с эльфами — всё равно, что отправиться в море, не взяв с собой ни якоря, ни запасных вёсел. Хорошо, если попросят первенца, так ведь могут взять что-то и вправду нужное — глаз, например. 

— На них это похоже, — согласился Чилдермас. — Мне тоже кое-что понадобится: прядь твоих волос.

— Хоть все отрежь, — согласилась щедрая девчонка.

Острым ножом Чилдермас срезал пучок волос с головы Девчонки-из-моря, после чего вежливо, но решительно отправил её восвояси. После надел перчатку из змеиной кожи, собрал жемчужины (девственные жемчужины, добытые волшебными существами и не тронутые рукой человека — ценный материал для магических обрядов) и задумался. 

Волшебные вещи, особенно столь тесно связанные с владельцем, как собственная шкура, не теряются сами по себе. Первая версия заключалась в том, что шкуру уничтожила мать девочки. Супруги или приёмные родители оборотней нередко поступают подобным образом, навлекая тем самым неприятности и на оборотней, и на самих себя. 

Проверить это было проще простого. Взяв обычную сковородку для гренок, Чилдермас разогрел её на жаровне и бросил на неё волос Девчонки-из-моря, смоченный в настое белой полыни. Если шкура уничтожена, волос сгорит. 

Библиотека наполнилась смрадом, но волос остался невредим. Это означало, что шкура цела. 

Чилдермас открыл окно (Балфинч потянулся, спрыгнул с подоконника наружу и канул в туман). 

Будь шкура где-то в Англии, Девчонка-из-моря и её родня-селки нашли бы пропажу. Значит, вор спрятал шкуру в Стране фей. 

Чилдермас с сожалением обвёл взглядом пустые полки. Сейчас ему очень пригодились бы «Наставления» Белазиса — источник доходчивых и ясных инструкций по сопоставлению местностей Англии и Страны фей, кое-где даже и с картами. Чилдермас привык пользоваться книгами мистера Норрелла и сейчас не собирался изменять этому обыкновению.

Библиотека Хартфью не всегда отзывалась с первого раза, но две жемчужины сделали её сговорчивей. На первый взгляд в ней никого не было. «Наставления» стояли в открытом книжном шкафу рядом с камином, а над камином висело зеркало, через которое заглядывал Чилдермас. В камине горел огонь, кресла перед ним пустовали. Неподалёку стояла китайская ширма, расписанная драконами, узкоглазыми девами и мандаринами в квадратных шапочках. 

Чилдермас попытался дотянуться до полки, но с каждым его движением книжный шкаф отодвигался, хотя в зеркале, висевшем на противоположной стене, видно было, что он остаётся на прежнем месте. Сделав несколько неудачных попыток, Чилдермас отказался от своего первоначального намерения и попытался рассмотреть, что творится за ширмой. 

Послышался шелест страниц и знакомый голос:

— Чилдермас, вы что-то потеряли?

— Мне нужны «Наставления» Жака Белазиса.

— А зачем они вам понадобилась, Чилдермас? Столь преуспевающий маг не нуждается в наставлениях какого-то там Белазиса — равно как и волшебников, отдавших изучению магии всего-то целую жизнь. 

— И я рад вас видеть, мистер Норрелл, — саркастически сказал Чилдермас. 

— В этом доме не привечают изменников, — сварливо ответил мистер Норрелл, показываясь, наконец из-за ширмы.

— Не говорите глупости, сэр. Я не изменник, и вы отлично это знаете. Вы сами меня прогнали. Так что насчёт книги? 

Мистер Норрелл сердито фыркнул. 

— Вы ищете что-то определённое или просто решили посмотреть картинки?

— И то, и другое, — хладнокровно отвечал Чилдермас. 

— Загляните в Винкулюса, — посоветовал мистер Норрелл.

Полное магических радостей уединение в компании равного ему волшебника должно было умягчить характер мага из Йоркшира, однако даже самый ревностный норреллит вынужден был бы признать, что этого не произошло. 

Чилдермас, впрочем, слишком хорошо знал мистера Норрелла, чтобы рассчитывать на подобные несбыточные вещи. Сложив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к раме зеркала, он терпеливо ожидал, пока мистер Норрелл не натешится. 

Ворча, как потревоженный барсук, маленький волшебник подошёл к книжной полке, снял с неё книгу и вернулся к зеркалу.

— Почему бы вам не войти и не взять её? — спросил он, прижимая «Наставления» к груди и сверля Чилдермаса раздражённым взглядом. 

Меньше всего Чилдермасу хотелось застрять в потерянном доме с двумя чародеями, каждый из которых и по отдельности был приятен, как шершень. Должно быть, и мистеру Норреллу не особенно хотелось, чтобы его отвлекали от научных изысканий и перебранок со Стренджем. Так и не дождавшись ответа, он без дальнейших разговоров протянул книгу. 

— Верну её при первой возможности, — пообещал Чилдермас. 

Мистер Норрелл взглянул на него и собирался сказать что-то ворчливое или, напротив, примирительное (что, впрочем, было маловероятно), однако зеркало лишило его такой возможности, превратившись в морскую волну. Мистер Норрелл исчез, а Чилдермас отскочил в глубь комнаты, ругаясь и отряхиваясь. 

— Послушай, подружка, — сказал он сердито, — это джентльмен — могущественный маг и мог бы дать мне хороший совет. 

— Я не его нанимала, — возразило зеркало и выплюнуло на ковёр ракушку, в отверстом нутре которой светился перл редкой красоты. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! — проворчал Чилдермас, покоряясь. — Может, ты и права. Советы мистера Норрелла часто выходили мне боком. 

***  
Улочке в Грейт-Гримсби, на которой стоит дом Краббсов, в Стране фей соответствует Урочище Кабаньей Головы. Урочище известно тем, что в нём пропала принцесса Моргана, дочь эльфийского князя Тома Ветер-в-поле, сосланная отцом за то, что не донесла на свою сестру Игрейну (ныне — миссис Картрайт), осмелившуюся выйти замуж без его согласия. 

Чилдермаса мало заботила судьба пропавшей принцессы. Куда больше его волновало, как бы то, из-за чего пропала Моргана, не заинтересовалось им самим. 

Озираясь, словно браконьер (каковым его, безусловно, счёл бы Том Ветер-в-поле, если бы озаботился наведаться в Урочище), Чилдермас пробрался через колючий кустарник к уродливому старому дубу, в стволе которого зияло огромное дупло.

Встав на середине поляны спиной к дубу, Чилдермас бросил через плечо воронье перо. Обернувшись, проследил, куда оно упало, и принялся копать, вместо лопаты используя створку большой раковины. Через минуту или две раковина заскрипела, наткнувшись на твёрдый предмет. Чилдермас разгрёб землю рукой и извлёк на свет череп, с макушки которого свисали длинные пряди чёрных волос. В яме поблескивали рубины и изумруды — серьги пропавшей принцессы. 

Чилдермас положил череп в яму, забросав его землёй, вернулся на середину поляны и снова бросил перо, на этот раз добавив заклинание Срыв Покровов. Перо полетело по воздуху, оставляя за собой след в виде радуги, и скрылось в дупле. 

— Мог бы и сам догадаться, — сказал Чилдермас. 

Он заглянул в дупло. Конец радуги упирался в груду трухи, из-под которой Чилдермас извлёк старый почерневший горшок, треснутый сбоку и совершенно пустой. 

Нимало не разочарованный, Чилдермас взял горшок под мышку, попрощался с принцессой Морганой и отбыл прежним путём.

***  
В библиотеке дома на Ганновер-сквер было темно и холодно — вероятно, в Лондоне наступила полночь. Или полдень. 

Чилдермас растопил камин, зажёг свечи, поужинал поджаренным сыром и, запив его бутылкой кларета, занялся найденным горшком. 

Каких-нибудь два года назад он оказался бы в большом затруднении, однако в наши дни даже начинающий волшебник может вскрыть магическое хранилище без особых хлопот. Этим открытием мы, как известно, обязаны пожилому спаниелю преподобного Редрута — тому самому почтенному псу, над которым насмехался доктор Фокскасл на достопамятном заседании Учёного общества волшебников, состоявшемся в марте 1817 года. Позже обнаружилось, что спаниель Редрутов оказался столь же талантливым магом, как и остальные члены этого замечательного семейства. 

Итак, Чилдермас взял верёвочку, сплетённую из мышиных хвостов, и с её помощью смахнул горшок со стола. Упав на пол, горшок завертелся наподобие волчка. Его очертания расплылись и стали меняться, пока горшок не превратился в круглый сосуд из тонкого прозрачного стекла, по верхней кромке которого вился узор из чёрточек и палочек. Приглядевшись, Чилдермас понял, что это не узор, а надпись на огаме. И не просто надпись, а весьма внятная инструкция. 

— Всегда бы так, — проворчал Чилдермас и произвёл все шесть предписанных инструкцией действий, после чего на дне сосуда появилась тюленья шкурка, сложенная аккуратно, как детская рубашечка, и уменьшенная до размеров ногтя. 

Чилдермас полез было в сосуд, но в последний момент отдёрнул руку и задумался. 

Тот, кто украл шкурку у Девчонки-из-моря и спрятал её в сосуд, вряд ли обошёлся бы без заключительного сюрприза. Позволить так просто забрать скрытую вещь совершенно противоречит эльфийским обычаям — а в том, что шкурку похитил эльф, Чилдермас не сомневался. 

По всему выходило, что выручить шкурку можно одним способом — тем, от которого отказалась Девчонка-из-моря: уговором. Или же принуждением. 

Чилдермас предпочитал не ссориться с эльфами, но договариваться с ними было ещё рискованнее. Мистер Норрелл сказал бы, что угрожать эльфу пленом и увечьями способен только сущий безумец, но любой маг и так существует на грани дозволенного. Волшебнику ничто не достаётся даром — он заплатит за всё, что получит, и во всякое время рядом с ним будет стоять беда.

В «Анналах» сэра Герварда Призма несколько страниц отведено ритуалу Зёрен и Плевел, который даёт неплохой результат, когда вам нужно выяснить имя волшебника, создавшего определённое заклинание. Работу Чилдермасу облегчала инструкция на огаме: колдун, сделавший магическую надпись, вкладывает в неё больше себя, чем в любые другие чары. Намотав надпись на спицу Годблесса (выкованную из молний, которые дева, никогда не думавшая о мужчинах, насобирала в грозу в огороде среди капустных грядок — очень, очень редкая вещь! необходимую девицу сыскать куда труднее, чем молнию в грядке), Чилдермас сунул спицу в карман пальто, завернул сосуд в шарф и взял его в руку, словно нелепую шерстяную державу. За голенище сапога он заткнул нож — кусок грубо выкованного железа, добытого когда-то — до римлян, до Короля-Ворона — из камня, упавшего с неба. 

С помощью холодного железа и заклинания Разделения маг может отрезать тень эльфа, тем самым подчинив его себе. Опасность этого метода заключается в том, что, освободившись, эльф непременно посчитается с обидчиком, стало быть, тень необходимо держать себе постоянно, а воздействие тени на разум мага непредсказуемо. Чилдермас надеялся, что одной угрозы будет достаточно, чтобы заставить эльфа вернуть шкуру селки. В Англии и без него хватало безумных волшебников. 

Шагнув сквозь зеркало, Чилдермас трижды повернулся по часовой стрелке и один раз — против. Со всех сторон его окружал серый туман. Чилдермас рассеял его движением руки. 

Каменные столбы, величественные, не лишённые своеобразной дикой красоты, окружали его со всех сторон. В центре кольца возвышался большой гранитный валун, а к нему прислонено было зеркало. 

Чилдермас положил завёрнутый в шарф сосуд на землю и крепко потёр лицо ладонями. Это не было частью ритуала — он просто собирался с духом. До сих пор ему не доводилось самому вызывать эльфа; он лишь сталкивался с последствиями вызова, совершённого другими чародеями — мало вдохновляющие воспоминания. 

— Ну, Джонни, тяни-не тяни, а платок сам не вытянется, — произнёс он тоном, в котором люди знающие без труда расслышали бы интонации его матери, Чёрной Джоанны, королевы «щипачей». 

Чилдермас не собирался лить свою кровь или впадать в безумие. Он попросту вынул спицу из кармана и ткнул ею в зеркало. 

Из зеркала ударил слепящий белый свет. Чилдермас прикрыл глаза, но свет не померк. В центре зеркала появилось чёрное пятно. Увеличиваясь и углубляясь, оно превратилось в дыру, из которой пахнуло кровью, гнилью и мокрой псиной. Всё ещё прикрывая глаза одной рукой, Чилдермас сунул вторую в дыру. Его пальцы тотчас нащупали кого-то живого, отпрянувшего с удивлённым вскриком. 

Теперь Чилдермас погрузил в чёрную дыру обе руки, схватил того, кто стоял за зеркалом и выдернул его в круг камней. Свет тотчас погас, зеркало упало в траву и осталось лежать там, отражая белёсое небо. 

— Отпусти меня! 

Схваченный оттолкнул Чилдермаса и отступил на шаг, поправляя жабо из дорогого кружева — когда-то белоснежного, а нынче пожелтевшего и изношенного. 

— Так-так-так! — протянул он, закидывая голову и рассматривая Чилдермаса сквозь золотой лорнет.

Стекла в лорнете не было. Возможно, лорнет был магической вещицей, скорее же эльф по обыкновению своего племени пользовался человеческой вещью, не имея ясного представления об её устройстве и предназначении. 

— Джон Чилдермас, — заключил эльф, — человек Короля, проводник Книги, Слуга-без-Господина. 

— С кем имею честь? — осведомился Чилдермас. 

Эльф выронил лорнет, закачавшийся на цепочке. 

— Как, ты даже не знаешь, кого призвал? Ну, право слово! 

— Произошла ошибка, — сказал Чилдермас, подбираясь к тени эльфа. — Я не намеревался беспокоить столь важную особу. Мне хватило бы кого-нибудь попроще, из слуг. 

Эльф выпрямился во весь свой шестифутовый рост. 

— Тебе выпала большая удача, — произнёс он важно. — Перед тобою Господин-над-Гадючьей-Волостью, Молодой-Да-Зелёный. 

— Почему тебя так зовут? — против воли заинтересовался Чилдермас. 

— А тебя почему зовут Джон Чилдермас?! — запальчиво крикнул эльф. 

Видимо, это был болезненный вопрос. 

— М-м-м… меня так назвали.

— Вот и меня так назвали! — Эльф успокоился так же внезапно, как рассердился, и снова взялся за лорнет. — Итак, какого рода сделку ты собираешься заключить?

— Помнишь ли ты маленькую селки, шкурку которой похитил и спрятал в стеклянном сосуде?

Чилдермас показал эльфу сосуд с крохотной шкуркой внутри. 

Господин-над-Гадючьей-Волостью поднял глаза к небу, вспоминая, что-то пробормотал, загнул большой палец на левой руке, топнул ногой, загнул указательный палец и наконец сказал:

— А, Девчонка-из-моря. Помню такую. 

— Она хочет свою шкуру назад. 

— Почему же не попросила?

— Она боится заключать с тобой сделки. Да и я тоже. Поэтому, — Чилдермас вынул нож из-за голенища, — ты вернёшь шкуру, или я отрежу твою тень и пришью её к своему рукаву, так что ты будешь следовать за мной и исполнять каждое моё желание, пока твоя тень не истреплется, а сам ты не сгинешь. 

Господин-над-Гадючьей-Волостью снял свою щегольскую касторовую шляпу, смахнул пылинку с полей и вновь водрузил шляпу на голову. 

— Преглупый народ эти селки, — протянул он. — Только и думают, что о рыбе. Наловят рыбы и сожрут, наловят и сожрут. Никакого представления о благородных увеселениях! Договоримся так: я отдам тебе шкурку, а ты каждое полнолуние будешь являться на бал и танцевать с каждой дамой моего двора. И с каждым джентльменом, буде он о том попросит. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как мы все друг другу надоели! 

— Мне кажется, ты не расслышал, — сказал Чилдермас, вытягивая руку с ножом над тенью Господина-над-Гадючьей-Волостью. — Когда я говорил, что не желаю заключать сделку, я говорил серьёзно. Я заставлю тебя отдать мне шкурку — или ты можешь отдать её мне по доброй воле. 

— А что я с этого буду иметь?

— Свободу и хорошее самочувствие. — Чилдермас выразительно провёл ножом над тенью. 

Эльф послюнявил палец и пригладил волоски на своих изящных, приподнятых к вискам бровях. Против ожидания, он не выглядел рассерженным. 

— Шкуру селки за мою свободу и хорошее самочувствие? 

Чилдермас кивнул. 

— Тогда мы сможем разойтись мирно, — заключил Господин-над-Гадючьей-Волостью, взял сосуд, вытряхнул шкуру на ладонь и протянул её Чилдермасу. 

Тотчас крохотный кусочек меха начал увеличиваться, и рос, и рос, пока не превратился в шкуру молодого тюленя. 

Эльф приложил палец к полям своей шляпы. 

— Свобода и хорошее самочувствие, — напомнил он и исчез. 

Чилдермас разглядывал шкурку. Что-то тревожило его, хотя он и не понимал, что и почему. 

— Не так ты умён, как думаешь.

Чилдермас обернулся.

На валуне сидел худой, хорошо одетый мужчина с длинными чёрными волосами и рассматривал Чилдермаса, потирая подбородок бледными пальцами.

— Добрый Господин-над-Гадючьей-Волостью! — сказал он со смешком, напоминавшим воронье карканье. — Теперь всякий раз, когда он потеряет свободу или почувствует себя плохо, будет звать тебя на помощь. Твоё счастье, что эльфы не склонны к недомоганиям. 

— Но об этом мы не договаривались! — воскликнул Чилдермас. 

Улыбка человека на валуне стала шире. Чилдермас вспомнил свою беседу с эльфом и сплюнул от досады. 

— Как же мне теперь быть?

— Возможно, тебе удастся вступить в союз с Молодым-да-Зелёным. Или избавиться от него, если он будет тебе слишком досаждать. Или и то, и другое, — произнёс человек на валуне. — От меня, во всяком случае, помощи не жди. Ты — мой человек, но я тебе не нянька. Да и чем тебе ещё заниматься, кроме как учиться на своих ошибках? 

С этими словами человек начертил в воздухе некий символ, и его как ни бывало, а Чилдермас остался стоять в круге камней, пытаясь понять, что же он натворил и чем это для него обернётся. 

Так или иначе, а своё поручение он исполнил, и пришло время вернуть шкурку владелице. 

***  
Девчонка-из-моря ждала его на старой пристани. Сидя на замшелом кнехте, она чинила сеть, управляясь с нею так легко и ловко, словно это было изящное дамское рукоделие. Завидев Чилдермаса, она бросила сеть на причал, вытерла руки о парусиновый фартук и вынула из кармана ещё горсть жемчуга. 

— Позволь узнать, почему ты просто не отдала родителям весь этот жемчуг? — спросил Чилдермас, возвращая ей шкуру. — Они могли бы жить в роскоши до конца своих дней, не зная никаких забот и не задумываясь о налогах.

— Никак нельзя, — отвечала девчонка с тяжёлым вздохом. — Папаша-то сопьётся!


End file.
